magic
by Milly2000
Summary: What if Bella was magical a witch and saught refuge. I was only five when my mother told me I was special, that I was diffrent from other children, that I was a witch and came from long line of powerful witches and that I had the power to control the elements


_**Hi guys hope you enjoy my newest venture for a fanfiction, after Divergent my favourite series is twilight. Enjoy, xx**_

 **Prologue**

I was only five when my mother told me I was special, that I was diffrent from other children, that I was a witch and came from long line of powerful witches and that I had the power to control the elements and that she my mother was able to control mind and my dad was able to shift between a human form and an animal of his choosing. At the age of six I was taught how to control my 'gift' by all of my family and was taught about the world and of creatures beyond your wildest dreams creatures that were cursed to change into wolves at the command of the full moon and of monsters that shined like crystals in the noon day Sun and preyed apon humans bit there were those who asking that species wanted to live in harmony with humans and walk among them and many other fascinating species.

When I was seventeen I stopped aging and a year later after I had finally finished training and had learnt how to control them both me and my family were attacked and I was the only one to survian, after the onslaught of power that was thrust spoon me by the death of my family, I fled fled from them home that was once safe, fled from the family I once held closer but now are burning to ashes in front of my disappearing figure and away from what was supposed to be my murder, into a life of hiding a life of running.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella P.O.V**

Wandering around the empty castle listening to the silence is in my opinion soothing and calming, I was found by a vampire named Caius whilst he was out on a hunt when he bumped into me he was already in a feeding frenzy so when he tried 'eat' me I used my physical shield to going him back, which to both of our amazement knocked him out. So as a wolf I picked him up by the scruff and filed his sweet sent back to the castle which has now become a refuge of sorts until I feel that I'm safe to leave. After explaining our predicament healing my new friends wounds and brought him round the voltori welcomed me into they're lives

BANG

CRASH

"ARO NO" I screamed as the vampire sprinted towards me and i scenthim flying in the opposite direction with half the hairs scrambling into help settle and release they their master-even though I have a never ending supply of blood due to me being immortal an all it is still uncomfortable feeling haveing the blood being sucked out of you-. "I do apologise my sweet Bella, Regetta fetch me six and place them in my room", as Regetta speeded off to tend to her master's need I helped him up of the floor and dusted him off and chuckled and at himas he escorted me to my lesson with him and the others on the history of the world and praise and sore them my powers.

 **Carlisle**

"Esme i think its time"i said to her

"I know I'm just worried to how they would react, Emmett is happy with Alice and I'm pleased for them, I just worried about our Jazz and Edward" Esme stated nervously looking around, at that point the children walked in with confused expressions on all their faces that's when Alice squealed and have the whole plan way

"yes yes yes I would love another person in the house someone I will finally be able to shop with, call them now call them now please please please"

"What's going on, what is the pixie talking about" Jasper asked confusion rope in his voice while range explains I will make a quick call as I stepped out the room into the garden I could feel the anticipation from the house glaring out side.

One ring, two ring

"Hello"

"Aro my friend"

"Carlisle what is it I can do for you"

"Well you don't know of anyone that is in need of a coven do you?"

"Well it's about time you started looking for a new girl for your coven for the boys I have a perfect specimen here for you, cooks to Italy and meet her she is sheer beauty"

I could hear chuckles in the background that sounded like wind chimes and smiled "I'll be there tomorrow"

"Okay see you then"

"Bye"

I strolled back inside said goodbye to my family and speed of to the airport where a plane and captain will be waiting to take me to Italy


End file.
